1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery powered lights and more particularly pertains to a new wireless lighting system for providing convenient illumination where needed with centralized control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of remotely controlled lights is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,114,812 and 6,169,377 both describe remote control systems for incandescent lighting systems, which are coupled to conventional household power systems
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that is superior in that it allows multiple lamps to each be positioned independently, without the need for wiring.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a plurality of illumination sources each with a receiver for receiving a centralized control signal from a common transmitter. Additionally each of these illumination sources is powered, at least in part from electricity stored in an energy storage means.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a main transmitter assembly providing a centralized control capability; including a housing defining an interior space and a transmitter member positioned substantially within the housing for generating and transmitting control signals, and a plurality of lamp assemblies each having a base portion and a lamp member. Each lamp member selectively provides illumination. Each one of the base portions has a base housing defining an interior space and an energy storage member positioned within said housing for selectively providing electrical current to an associated lamp member. Additionally, each one of said base portions includes a receiver portion positioned within the housing for receiving control signals generated and transmitted by the transmitter member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.